The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, Hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Berrylicious’ hybridized by Clarence H. Falstad in the summer of 2007 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled # 07-115-X, is from a cross between the proprietary hybrid # 05-21-01 (not patented) (female pod parent) times the proprietary hybrid # 04-18-06 (not patented) (male pollen parent). Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos, coccineus and laevis. Hibiscus ‘Berrylicious’ has been propagated both by stem cuttings and tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.